The Case of the Wedding Jitters
by khay
Summary: Ran is getting married...to someone else! At least, that's what Shinichi's detective instincts are telling him. So how does a seven-year old kid stop a wedding?
1. A New Beginning

DC nor any of its characters does not belong to me.

* * *

The Case of the Wedding Jitters 

Prologue

* * *

She's close enough to touch. And yet, I cannot.

She touches me, but I cannot touch back, not in the way I desperately crave to.

She touches me, she hugs me, she confides in me. But somehow, it is not enough.

It is never enough.

Everyday, she's here beside me, but she doesn't see me.

All she sees is this little boy.

This boy who had become my refuge and my prison.

This little boy who had taken away all that I loved and treasured.

This little boy who made sure that all that I was is wiped away, and all that remained is an empty shell.

Everyday, the pain in my heart gets to be a little more unbearable each day.

But it will never measure to the pain she is suffering.

She is suffering.

I know that.

But is she lamenting the loss of a lover, or that of a best friend?

Guilt eats at me.

Though I would never want to hurt her, there is a part in my heart that wishes for her to miss me, to pine for me, to wait for me.

Is that so bad?

Perhaps.

Perhaps.

I do not even know if I can go back to the way I was.

And even without that certainty, is it greed to wish that she wait for me?

But I cannot help the way I feel, any more that I can change my situation.

Even if a part of me knows that she would be better off if she meets someone new and move on, a greater part of me revolts at the idea. She is mine, as I am hers. We belong together.

Together.

But what am I to do when she finally gets over me?

What am I to do when she meets someone new?

What am I to do when she moves on?

What am I to do without her?

She is my life.

She is my heart.

She is my soul.

Maybe it's the time to stop thinking and start acting.

I will not let anyone take her away from me, not even destiny, or fate, or chance.

I will move mountains to be with her again.

I will not fail.

I will not fail.

I will come back.

Shinichi would come back.

For her…


	2. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. My first DC fanfic, actually, my first fanfic EVER.  
  
****

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks  
  
**

**  
**To say that Conan Edogawa was worried was an understatement. He felt as if he finally encountered a case he cannot solve. He was confused, baffled, defeated even. And worse, he also knew that this was one of the most important case of he would ever come across. But he was frustrated that he cannot fathom its depths, or worse, he doesn't want to.  
  


_There is only one truth._  
  


How many times had he told himself, and anyone with him, that very same thing? Conan sighed as he crossed the street towards the phone booth. He then waited for his turn, silently urging the woman who was using it to hurry it up.  
  


Yes, there is only one truth. And maybe the truth was about to kick him in the face; only he didn't want to see it. Maybe the case wasn't unsolvable after all; only he didn't want to accept the truth behind it. Maybe this was actually the easiest case he had to solve; only the solution would go against everything he believed in.  
  


He cringed inwardly. This is one of those cases where one cannot win.  
  


But, he had to gather more evidences before he concede defeat.  
  


The woman who was talking non-stop in the phone booth finally replaced the receiver in its cradle and stepped out. She smiled at Conan and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry I took so long. My son was having problem with his homework. Are you calling your mother?"  
  


_My girlfriend, actually_, Conan thought to himself. Or rather, the girl whom he thought was just his friend, until the weird events in his life unfolded. And more precisely, the woman whom he wished was his girlfriend. But he merely nodded to the woman.  
  


"That's nice," the woman commented. "Young people nowadays don't think of calling home if they plan on staying home late."  
  


Conan ignored the woman's chatter. He had to talk to Ran. Well, _Shinichi_ had to talk to Ran to clear things out.  
  


You see, Ran is happy lately, very happy. _Too happy._  
  


Conan sighed as he endured the woman's babble. 

Not that Ran being happy was a bad thing. 

In fact he wanted her to be happy. Ever since Shinichi left and Conan appeared, there was always a hint of sadness in Ran's eyes. He would often see tears in her eyes at night whenever she remembers him. 

But nowadays, she seemed _unusually_ happy. She's cheerful and bouncy and perky, in short, she was back to her usual self before Shinichi left.  
It's been a while since she last cried.  
  


At first, he didn't understand why. He simply assumed that she was beginning to adjust to a life without Shinichi, her best friend, her soul mate, her other half. That thought scared him to no end. But he had no idea that the truth would scare him even more.  
  


His suspicion was almost confirmed a few days ago. He had just come back with Kogoro Mouri from solving another murder, or rather, Conan had solved the case while the Sleeping Detective took all the credit for it.  
  


_"We're home," Conan announced happily as he entered the door, kicked off his shoes, and stepped into his slippers. There was nothing like a baffling murder case to uplift his spirit. "Ran-neechan!" He called out.  
  
_

_"Ran!" Detective Mouri Kogoro also called out. "What's for dinner?" As he stepped inside, he tripped on Conan and they both fell down. "Stupid kid!" He grumbled as Conan scrambled away, aware that if Mouri caught him, he would get another smack on the head.  
Conan's ears perked up. He heard soft laughter emanate from their living room. "What the-" He peeked into the room, careful not to be seen by whoever's in there.  
  
_

_What he saw shocked him.  
  
_

_Ran was in the arms of another man!  
  
  
_

OK, so maybe, not in the arms of the another man, but she and a guy Conan had never saw before was sitting very close on the couch, their heads bend together, deep in conversation.  
  
  


_The man smiled at her. "It's OK, Ran," he Conan heard the man say.  
  
_

_Ran blushed and nodded.  
  
_

_"R-ran," Conan gasped. He felt a painful cramp on his stomach, like someone just hit him there.  
  
_

_"Ran?" The man softly called out to her. Then, he took her hand and enveloped it in his.  
  
_

I never held her like that as Shinichi_, Conan lamented. _Why, Ran? Why?_  
  
_

_"Y-yes?" Ran asked tentatively.  
  
_

_"Look at me," the guy instructed.  
  
_

_"Huh?"  
  
_

_"I will be waiting for your answer, Ran," he said. "But I'm a patient man. I could wait."_  
  


_Ran nodded as she turned an even deeper shade of red. She looked at the guy's eyes.  
  
_

_"Ran!" A voice thundered. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
_

_Conan was never so relieved to hear the thundering voice of Ran's father.  
  
_

_In surprise, Ran and the guy jumped apart.  
  
_

_"D-dad," Ran began.  
  
_

_"Good afternoon, sir," the guy greeted without skipping a beat.  
  
_

_"Who are you?" the elder Mouri demanded.  
  
_

_The guy bowed lowly. "My name is Shinoda Akira," he replied as he straightened up. "And you must be the best detective in Japan, Mouri Kogoro."  
  
_

_Mouri Kogoro laughed, immediately warming up to the stranger. "That's right. Once again my reputation precedes me."  
  
_

_A bead of sweat dropped from Conan's head. _What a simpleton_, he thought to himself, _easily distracted by a compliment.  
  


_"Dad, Shinoda-kun is a new student in my class." Ran explained.  
  
_

_"Ran-neechan?" Conan asked as he tugged at Ran's skirt.  
  
_

_Shinoda looked down. "You must be Edogawa Conan," he smiled at him as he squatted down. "I brought something for you," he said as he reached in his pocket.  
  
_

_A lollipop? You're trying to bribe me with a lollipop? Conan had no choice but to take the lollipop Shinoda was giving him.  
Shinoda suddenly ruffled his hair.  
  
_

_"Aah!" Conan cried as he moved out of Shinoda's reach.  
  
_

_Ran laughed. "He's sort of mature for his age, Shinoda-kun,"  
  
_

Like you wouldn't believe,_ Conan thought to himself as he frantically smoothened his hair. It suddenly became important to him not to look like a slob in front of Shinoda, who looked like he just stepped out from a men's fashion magazine.  
  
_

_"And what were you doing with my only daughter?" Mouri demanded, regaining his composure.  
  
_

_"Oh, dad, we were only talking," Ran replied.  
  
_

_Shinoda nodded. "I have an interesting proposition for your very beautiful daughter." He replied as he twisted around to look at Ran.  
  
_

_Ran blushed. "Thank you," she replied demurely.  
  
_

_"Can I talk to you in private, Detective Mouri?" Shinoda asked. "I want to inform you of my interest in your daughter."  
Mouri nodded.  
  
_

_"Come on, Conan, let's leave them be." Ran told Conan as she dragged him to the kitchen. "I'll make you some snacks."  
  
_

_"But-" Conan's protests were ignored as Ran firmly led him away.  
  
_

_Ran instructed Conan to sit at the kitchen table.  
  
_

_"What are they talking about?" Conan asked as he watched Ran rummage around the cupboards.  
  
_

_Ran, once again, blushed. "My future," she sighed.  
  
_

Ran's future? Does that mean-_  
  
_

_Conan couldn't even get himself to finish that sentence. Surely Ran wouldn't gamble her future with a man she just met.  
  
_

_Then, Ran took out a small, velvet box from her pocket. She opened it and tenderly gazed inside.  
  
_

_Conan's eyes widened. _An engagement ring? No! It couldn't be true! It's impossible._  
  
_

_Then, Ran took out the ring and slipped it in her fingers. She then surveyed its effects on her hand.  
_Ran_.  
  
_

_"What?" Conan almost fell out of his chair at Mouri's loud protests. "You're stealing my daughter away from me?"  
  
_

_"Oh, dad," Ran groaned and her head fell in her hands. She then looked at Conan then smiled.  
  
_

_Conan forced himself to smile back, but all he really wanted was to go to Shinoda and beat him up for stealing Ran away from him.  
_But Ran was never mine in the first place._  
  
_

_Conan heard Shinoda's muffled plea for Mouri to calm down.  
  
_

_Ran slipped the ring off her fingers and returned it to the box.  
  
_

_"Never!" Mouri announced. "I will never let you take her away! Never!"  
  
_

_Conan took refuge with the knowledge that Mouri would never allow his only daughter to be at the hands of this stranger.  
Still, he wanted to see and hear from himself.  
  
_

_After eating (which Conan did in record time), he and Ran went back to the conferring men. Actually, he went, Ran tried to keep him away from the room, but failed.  
  
_

_Conan was surprised when he went to the living room and saw the calm Mouri talking with Shinoda.  
  
_

_"This young man was very convincing, Ran," Mouri told her daughter in defeat. "He wouldn't take no for an answer."  
  
_

_Shinoda grinned. "I told myself and my parents years ago that if I saw someone like Ran, I would never let her go,"  
  
_

I should've promised myself the same thing,_ Conan thought as the very sight of Shinoda made him want to lose whatever it is he just ate.  
  
_

_"Are you sure you're ready for this, Ran?" Mouri asked. "This could change your entire life. And considering that you just met this guy," Mouri's voice trailed off as he glared at Shinoda.  
  
_

_"I haven't decided yet, dad," Ran admitted.  
  
_

_"And I'm not forcing her to." Shinoda replied. "I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes,"  
  
_

_"Anyway, you have my permission." Mouri said. "But it's your decision to make." He looked at Ran meaningfully. " I want you to think about it carefully."  
  
_

_"I am thinking about it." Ran said. "It's just that I don't want to make a decision without consulting someone first."  
  
_

_Mouri got up with a 'hmp!' "I wonder how _he_ would react to this."  
  
_

He? Shinichi, no doubt_. Conan thought. He once again cursed the state he was in. If only he hadn't followed those men in black.  
  
_

_"I know, Ran." Shinoda said. "I understand. I'm giving you all the time in the world to decide about it. But think about what I'm offering you. I could make all of your dreams come true, if only you would say yes."  
  
_

_Ran nodded. "Thank you,"  
  
_

_"Well, anyway, I better go now. It's getting late. My mom's probably wondering what happened to me," Shinoda said.  
  
_

_"I'll walk you to the door," Ran offered.  
  
_

Walk him to the door? Ran! What are you doing?_ "I'm coming too!" Conan called as he took Ran's hand.  
  
_

_"Thanks again for everything, Shinoda-kun." Ran began.  
  
_

_"You're great, Ran." Shinoda told her with a dazzling smile. He then took Ran's hand, the one not being held by Conan. "And please," he said as he kissed Ran's hand. "Call me Akira," with that, he turned and left.  
  
_

_"What a slimy character," Conan commented. "Right, Ran-neechan? Ran- neechan? Hey Ran-neechan!"  
  
  
_

And since that day, Ran had been happy.  
  


Her happiness seems to be bubbling inside of her, unable to contain itself. It gave her face a certain glow, it added a new dimension to her laugh. And Conan hadn't thought it to be possible, but her newfound happiness made her more beautiful.  
  


If only he was the one who was able to give her that happiness.  
  


Conan mentally shook himself.  
  


There is only one truth. And the truth is Ran likes Shinichi. She told Conan so herself. She might even be in love with him. She couldn't just wake up one day and decide she's over him, right? Love doesn't have a switch that you could just flip on and off, right? Surely, he was just being paranoid. Akira Shinoda was simply Ran's adoring classmate. True, Akira Shinoda may be interested in Ran, but it was Shinichi whom she would choose. Knowing how loyal and devoted Ran is, she would wait for Shinichi, wouldn't she?  
  


_"Just how long do you intend to wait?" Sonoko demanded as she took a long sip of her drink. "How long do you intend to play second fiddle to Shinichi's cases?"  
  
_

_"Huh?" Conan frowned.  
  
_

_The three of them were having lunch after serious shopping that left Conan weak and exhausted. He earned respect for women after that experience. How could they possibly walk for hours at end, wearing high-heeled shoes and carrying heavy bags of items and still go out for more?  
  
_

_Ran made a face. "I could ask you the same question," she replied easily. "How long so you plan to play second fiddle to Kyougoku-san's karate tournaments?"  
  
_

_"Ouch," Sonoko grinned. "You got me there. But being a karate champion and all, you, of all people, should understand him,"  
Ran laughed.  
  
_

_"Honestly, did he call you up lately?" Sonoko asked, once again turning the tables.  
  
_

_Ran nodded. "He called two days ago, but he's still cryptic, as usual. He refused to talk about the case he's working on."  
  
_

_"How about Shinoda Akira?" Sonoko asked. "The two of you are getting close lately."  
  
_

_"Him?" Ran laughed. "Well, he is kinda cute."  
  
_

_Conan choked on his drink.  
  
_

_"Conan, are you OK?" Ran asked worriedly as she tapped his back lightly.  
  
_

_Conan continued coughing but nodded his head.  
  
_

_"And," Sonoko continued. "How long do you intend to play mother of that kid?" _

~**TBC**


	3. The Call and the Cure

Disclaimer: you've read one, you've read 'em all. 

Please review. Thanks. =)  
**  
  
**

Chapter 2: The Call and the Cure 

**  
**  
"OK, then, call your mom now," with one last pinch on Conan's cheek, the woman walked away.  
  


Conan sighed in relief as he absent-mindedly touched his throbbing cheek. Finally, he could call Ran.  
  


With one a deep breath to affirm his resolve, he struggled to reach the receiver and dial the number. He knew that Ran would be home at this time, probably cleaning after her father.  
  


_There is only one truth._ And he intends to find out the truth regarding Ran's relationship with Akira Shinoda.  
  


Kogoro Mouri answered after the second ring. "Kogoro Detective Agency," he barked.  
  


"Is Ran-chan there?" Conan asked, using his voice-changing bowtie.  
  


"Kudo?" Mouri asked. "Why? You want to make her cry again?"  
  


Conan groaned. Not now. He wasn't in the mood. "Please," he begged the man, and he hated to beg. "This is an emergency."  
  


Mouri sighed. "So you've heard, eh?" Conan could've sworn that Mouri's voice became softer, with a hint of sympathy. "Try to talk her out of it if 

you can," he told Conan as he placed the phone down.  
  


A second later, Conan heard Mouri calling for her daughter.  
  


"Hello?" A breathless Ran asked when Conan heard her.  
  


That was a good sign. It meant that Ran had run to the phone when she found out that Shinichi was on the other end. She was excited to talk to him. Conan smiled in relief. Surely, everything would be fine.  
  


"Akira-kun?" Ran asked. "Let me just catch my breath. I ran all the way when I heard-"  
  


Conan felt that a spear had struck his heart. "It's Shinichi." Conan corrected her flatly.  
  


"Shinichi?" Ran asked. Then, she laughed. "Hey, I'm sorry, I was expecting a call from someone and-"  
  


"Conan called me."  
  


"C-Conan?" Ran repeated.  
  


"He told me everything," Shinichi said.  
  


"Really?" Ran asked him. "That's good."  
  


"G-good?"  
  


"Yes. Now I wouldn't have to worry about explaining to you everything. I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner." Ran told him. "But with everything happening and all, I just didn't have time to-"  
  


"That's fine, Ran. I understand." Shinichi said flatly.  
  


"Shinichi?" Ran asked. "What's wrong? You should be happy for me,"  
  


Conan gulped. She was right. He should be happy for her. It was not as if they had something going on between them. They weren't boyfriend- girlfriend. Heck, he wasn't even interested in her as more than a friend when Shinichi left. She was his best friend. And if she's happy, he should be happy for her.  
  


"I am happy for you," Conan said, forcing the lie out of his dry lips.  
  


"That's great!" Ran exclaimed, the bounce and joy returning to her voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you anymore," with that statement, Ran's voice was filled with wistfulness.  
  


_So am I._ "So, you've already decided."  
  


"Yes," Ran said. "I mean, this is what I've dreamed of ever since I was a little girl. I'll be a fool if I let it slip through my fingers."  
  


"I know," Shinichi said. But he always assumed that it would be with him.  
  


"I just wish that you could be here with me," Ran said softly.  
  


_Me too._  
  


"Maybe I could be less scared." Ran told him. "I'm a nervous wreck. I'm feeling as if something would happen and snatch this away from me."  
  


"I wish I was there too," Conan said, fighting to keep his emotions in check. "Have you talked to your mom about this?"  
  


"Not yet," Ran said. "I want Akira-kun to be with me when I talk to her, but somehow their schedules just doesn't meet up."  
Conan heard a noise from Ran's end.  
  


"Shinichi, I have a visitor. I'll talk to you later, OK?" Ran said as she put down the phone.  
  


Then, one thing struck him as he listened to the angry busy tone. For the first time since Shinichi started calling her, she didn't ask where he was, or even when he will go home. Conan groaned. It means it's over. Ran was over him.  
  


It was time to close the case. He just solved it. But he didn't feel the usual elation he feels after a case is closed. He felt crushed, defeated.  
  


He just lost Ran.

  
  


* * *  
  


"Shinichi, you're here." Professor Agasa greeted him as Conan walked in the door. Professor Agasa couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice, he was bursting to tell Shinichi the good news. But before he can comment on anything, he noticed the guy's downcast state.  
  


"Did you tell him yet?" A small voice asked. Ai had just entered the living room, leaving the laboratory that kept her captive all day.  
  


"What good news?" Conan asked, without a trace of curiosity in his voice.  
  


"I got it!" She announced triumphantly. Her face broke into an uncharacteristic grin. "I discovered why the pill I originally created was only temporary. And I think I finally got the cure. Theoretically, this should work. Kudo-kun, here." She handed the pill to Conan. "I know that you would want to try it, risks and all."  
  


Everything was now meaningless.  
  


He looked at the pill Ai had given him. "I don't want it," he choked out as he gave it back to the shocked woman-cum-child.  
  


He then turned on his heels and went out the door to walk home, or rather, to the Mouri Detective Agency.  
  


Suddenly, searching for a cure to bring him back to his original age wasn't so important anymore. He had nothing to spur him to grow up. Surely being seven was better, at least he would still be with Ran.  
  


Yes, he would much rather be seven and be with Ran than seventeen without her.  
  


He thought of taking the pill to steal Ran away from Akira. But he knew that such an act would only make Ran confused and miserable. Hadn't he done enough to make her feel that way? And now, just when he found the man to make her happier, he had no right to once again shatter her happiness.  
  


And what if she was never in love with Shinichi anyway? She just thought she was in love. And what if the thing with her Akira-kun was the real thing?  
  


Conan shook his head. No. He would much rather be a kid than once again ruin Ran's chance to be happy. He owed her that much.

  
* * *  
  


"Ran-neechan, I'm home!" He announced. But there was no Ran-neechan to greet him. He then poked around. He heard voices in Ran's room.  
  


"I'm not sure I can do this," Conan heard Ran say.  
  


"Don't be a chicken, Ran," Conan identified the voice as Sonoko's. "Don't let a small thing as primness stand in the way of getting what you want."  
Conan didn't mean to eavesdrop, but-  
  


"I don't think I can undress in front of a man, Sonoko," Ran said. "That would kill me with embarrassment."  
  


Sonoko laughed. "But it's part of it, Ran," she replied. "Be brave."  
  


_Undress?_ Conan gasped.  
  


"And I'm pretty sure he's OK about it. I mean, he's a perfect gentleman and everything," Sonoko encouraged her.  
  


"This will be my first time, Sonoko." Ran told her. "I can't help but be nervous."  
  


"Of course, you will." Sonoko said. "I was the first time too,"  
  


Conan reddened when he realized what the two were talking about.  
  


"Are you sure you want do it before?" Sonoko asked.  
  


"Well, I just want to get over it, you know," Ran replied.  
  


"Eh?" Sonoko giggled. "That's one way of putting it."  
  


"Well, I trust him." Ran said. "And I would much rather do it now than keep worrying about it later,"  
  


"Well, it's your decision," Sonoko said.  
  


"Maybe I could talk to Kyougoko-kun about it,"  
  


"You could. But I don't think he would be of much help. Wouldn't talking to a woman to underwent such a thing be more helpful?"  
  


"And I would assume that by that you mean you?"  
  


"Yes!" Sonoko replied. "Who else?"  
  


_Ran!_ Conan thought desperately. _Where's your sense? At least wait for it at your wedding night!_ Conan slapped his head with his hand. _What am I saying?_  
  


"So where will you stay afterwards?" Sonoko asked.  
  


Ran shrugged. "Akira-kun said that we could temporarily live with his parents," she said. "After that, we'll look for a place."  
"I'm going to miss you, Ran," Sonoko cried.  
  


"Yeah," Ran said. "Me too,"

  
* * *  
  


"Mother!" Conan heard Ran shout as he heard footsteps going up the stairs to the Mouri Detective Agency.  
  


"And when were you planning to tell me about this?" Kisaki Eri demanded as Conan saw her burst in the room.  
  


"Mom, I wanted to tell you with Akira-kun. I know you'll be asking questions that I wouldn't be able to answer." Ran argued as she appeared behind her mother.  
  


Kisaki Eri frowned and sat down on the couch next to Conan who was pretending to do his homework. "You're too young, honey."  
  


Conan concealed a grin. The wedding was off if Ran's mother refuse to give her consent.  
  


"Akira-kun would be willing to wait until I turn at least eighteen." Ran argued. "Mom, please," she begged the older woman. "I really want to do this,"  
  


Eri sighed as she looked long and hard at her daughter. "Fine," she said. "I want you and Shinoda-kun to be in my house tonight for dinner. I want to talk some sense into the two of you,"  
  


Ran smiled.  
  


Eri placed a hand on Conan's head. "What do you plan on doing about this boy?" Her face then broke into a smile. "You know that he and your father doesn't go along very well."  
  


Ran shrugged. "I don't know," Ran admitted. "Maybe I could take him with me or something. I haven't thought about it yet."  
  


"Then you haven't thought about it enough, Ran," her mother said. "Don't rush yourself. Think again,"  
  


Ran smiled as she sat down on Conan's other side. "I will, mother, I will."

**-TBC**


	4. Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: Nope. Won't own anyone anytime soon. sigh  
Please review, but please be gentle. This is my first time.  
And in case you didn't notice, I just suck at giving titles.  
And if I make mistakes regarding the names and the honorific-thingies, my bad. Sorry.  
**  
  
**

**  
Chapter 3:**

Desperate Measures 

**  
**  
"Shinichi," Professor Agasa called.  
  


Conan turned to him. They had just finished a rather one-sided discussion of why he doesn't want to take the antidote. Ai was glaring at him. 

Professor Agasa had let out a sigh, indicating his defeat.  
  


The duo had done all the talking. But nothing, nothing, they can say or do will make him change his mind.  
  


_Unless_-  
  


Conan gave himself a mental shake. He mustn't think like that. Ran had made a decision. He wasn't it.  
  


"Yes?" He asked suspiciously, preparing himself for another verbal tirade.  
  


"I almost forgot. Eri-san called me. She told me to tell Shinichi to call her. She says she has something important to say." Agasa replied as he handed him a scrap of paper where he had hastily scribbled the lawyer's phone number.  
  


Conan frowned as he felt his heart beat faster. He never met the woman as Kudo Shinichi. He wondered what she wanted from him. Conan sighed. _Great. Just another thing to make my day._  
  


Agasa and Ai left to give Conan-Shinichi-some privacy.  
  


Conan adjusted his favorite bow tie, took a deep breath, and dialed.  
  


"Kudo-kun," Eri Kisaki immediately plunged in after the necessary pleasantries. "I know you're sharp. And I also know that you already know why I want to talk to you."  
  


Conan swallowed. He doesn't know why, but Ran's mother just strikes fear at his heart. He felt as if he would rather be talking to Vermouth right now (or whoever else she's masquerading as) than talk to her. "Eri- san," he began. "Ran had made her decision-"  
  


"Are you so sure about that?" Eri interrupted him.  
  


_I hate lawyers._ Conan groaned inwardly.  
  


Then, Eri's tone softened. "I don't know you, Kudo-kun. You don't know me either. But from what I've heard of you, you're a smart boy. You see things that are normally ignored by other people. However, when it comes to my daughter…" Her voice trailed off._  
When it comes to your daughter I become an emotional sap._ "Ran is my friend."  
  


Did Conan actually hear the prim and proper lawyer snort? "You, Mr. Detective, do not have a clue. What is it that Ran told me you always say about truth being one or the other?"  
  


_There is only one truth._  
  


"And tell me the truth, how do you really feel about the latest development in Ran's life?" She demanded, the sharp edge returning to her voice once more. "And don't give me the bull you told her about you being happy for her and all,"  
  


"Eri-san," Conan gasped. He knew her mind was sharp as a knife and her tongue twice so, but still.  
  


This time, it was Eri who sighed. "Forgive me, Kudo-san. When it comes to Ran, my logic seems to fly out of the window."  
  


_Join the club._  
  


"I don't want her to do this, Kudo-kun." She finally told him. "I cannot idly sit here and watch as she does something rash."  
  


"But she made her decision, Eri-san," Conan repeated.  
  


"Are you sure about that?"

  
* * *  
  


_I am a detective.  
  
_

_There is only one truth._  
  


Edogawa Conan had slipped quietly in Professor Agasa's bathroom and locked the door. With rather shaky hands, he removed his glasses.  
_"Are you sure that it's what she really wants?" Eri had asked for the third time when he failed to give her an answer. "Or is she merely punishing you?"_  
  


Gingerly, he took out the pill Ai had given him. He eyed it warily. Then, his eyes traveled slowly from the pill in his hand to the mirror before him. Conan's eyes stared straight at him, unflinching, determined.  
  


_"It could either cure you or kill you, Kudo-kun." Ai said as she handed him the pill._  
  


Conan took the glass that was on the faucet and absent-mindedly filled it with water. At least, he'll have something to wash it down with.  
  


_"What she feels is loneliness," Eri told him. "She's tired of waiting, she wants to fill the void that she's feeling, and she thinks that this is the way to do it. But it's not. She's only running away from it all."_  
  


Conan turned the faucet off and gripped the glass until he saw his knuckles turn white. Stay as Conan and stay with her, maybe forever as her little brother. Or risk everything as Shinichi, try to convince her that it was him she needs and not that greasy Shinoda._  
  
_

_"Why are you telling me all of these?" Conan demanded as his eyes narrowed. He thinks he knows the answer, but he needed to hear it out loud nonetheless._  
  


Conan Edogawa placed the pill in his mouth, took a long drink of water, and braced himself for the pain.  
  


_"Because you're the only one who can stop her."_

**-TBC**


	5. The Meeting

Disclaimer: though I really, really find Conan just plain adorable (or should I say, he's so kawaii!), he's not mine. Neither is his alter ego, nor the love of his life, nor his uncle Kogoro, nor his best detective friend, nor his love's best female friend, nor his love's best friend's love interest. I could go on and on, 'ya know.  
  
Please review and I think I'm on a roll.  
  
****

**Chapter 4:  
The Meeting  
  
  
__**

_Wait for me, Ran._  
  


Ran was tired. She lay on her bed, unseeing, unfeeling, unmoving.  
  


She was tired of talking. She was tired of waiting. She was tired of crying.  
  


Her puffy eyes were beginning to itch, her head beginning to throb, her nose beginning to run.  
  


"Ran?" She heard a familiar voice called out as the door to her room opened slightly. "Ran?"  
  


Ran didn't even shift, choosing to ignore the owner of the voice, and for the first time since he left, wishing he would just go away.  
  


Kudo Shinichi stepped into the room and was shocked at what he saw.  
  


The last time he—Conan—saw Ran, she was happy, oh, so very happy.  
  


And now, this.  
  


His eyes narrowed. "What did he do to you?" He growled.  
  


"What are you talking about?" Was the muffled reply. Slowly, Ran sat up from her position in her bed.  
  


"Shinoda," Shinichi began pacing around the room. "If he so much as touched you-"  
  


"I doubt you could've done anything," Ran replied flatly.  
  


Shinichi suddenly turned around to face Ran. "He did hurt you!" He exclaimed as he flung himself to her bed and sat beside her. "What did he do?" He demanded as his hands automatically reached out towards Ran.  
  


But Ran waved him away. "What are you talking about?"  
  


Shinichi sighed as he placed his hands beside him.   
  


"I should've known you'll come," Ran grumbled. "I mean, everyone else had." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Wait a minute, don't tell me she's called you too?" Ran groaned.  
  


"She?" Shinichi opened his eyes very wide, hoping that this would make him look more innocent.  
  


"Don't play dumb with me, Shinichi, I know you too well." Ran threatened him.  
  


Shinichi hid a smiled. "She did call me," he admitted.  
  


"I can't believe this!" Ran exploded as she suddenly stood up, surprising Shinichi. "For one year I pleaded for you to return home, and one word from her and you came packing? Great. I can't believe she convinced everyone to talk me out of this,"  
  


"Wait," now it was Shinichi's turn to narrow his eyes. "What do you mean everyone?"  
  


"Apparently mom was very busy yesterday." Ran agitatedly paced around the room. "She told everyone how this wasn't right for me, that this isn't what I really wanted. Then, she told each one of them that they're the only ones who could change my mind."  
  


"What?" _And I prided myself on being a great detective. I fell for her manipulations hook, line, and sinker. I can't believe I risked everything because of what she had told me._  
  


"But Ran, I didn't come for her." Shinichi told her seriously.  
  


Ran spun furiously around and faced him. "Why are you here then?"  
  


"To stop you,"  
  


"Oh, not you too!"  
  


"Ran, I-"  
  


"I can't believe this is happening," she began as she paced around again. "I can't believe this, I can't believe this,"  
  


"Ran," Shinichi said. "You're starting to hyperventilate," he stood up and grabbed Ran's shoulders to stop her, or at least, he tried to. What actually happened was when he grabbed her shoulders, she continued to walk towards him. Either she thought she could walk right through him or she just didn't care, but her forehead smashed into Shinichi's nose. "Ouch!" Shinichi yelped in pain as he quickly withdrew his hands to nurse his injured nose. He quickly stepped out of Ran's path as she continued to pace around the room.  
  


"I'm almost eighteen now," she was saying. Shinichi quickly understood that her tirade was not meant for him. "I can make my own decisions. I'll be living away from home in a few months. I have my own life to live. I cannot believe this,"  
  


"Ran, your mother is only concerned about you." Shinichi told her softly.  
  


She stopped at that. Then, she sighed as her shoulders sagged down in defeat. "It doesn't matter anyway." She then slowly made her way to her bed. "It's over. You win."  
  


"Ran-"  
  


"I told Akira-kun it's off. I changed my mind."  
  


A slow smile began to spread across Shinichi's face. His body also sagged down, but this time, of relief. Ran is NOT going to get married.  
  


His face firmed with resolve. He must tell her now. NOW. Everything. Before he finds out whether or not the new cure was also temporary.  
  


Then, something struck him. Ran had changed her mind about the wedding before she saw him. "Um, ano, Ran," Shinichi began. "What made you change your mind?"  
  


"You meant to ask, out of all the people my mom sent out to harass me, which of them made me cave in?" Ran asked.  
  


Shinichi nodded.  
  


"Would you believe none of them?"  
  


"Wha-?"  
  


Ran smiled. "You probably don't know him, but-"  
  


Shinichi winced. Great. Another him. As if Shinoda wasn't enough.  
  


"His name's Kyougoku Makoto," Ran then proceeded to explain who he was. But Shinichi was lost to the world._  
  
_

_Wait. Kyougoku? Sonoko's admirer? What does he have to do with everything?_  
  


"Kyougoku-kun and I talked last night on the phone." Ran told Shinichi. "He helped me a lot. And unlike some other people I know, he didn't try to tell me what was right for me. Only, he told me what my options were and what would-"  
  


"You talked to him but not to me?" Shinichi exploded. "Why? I thought I was your best friend?"  
  


"You wouldn't understand, Shinichi, but he would."  
  


"Ran, why wouldn't I understand?" He demanded. "Sure I got a little jealous, but my best friend's marriage is surely something that I could-"  
  


Ran's eyes widened like saucers. "Marriage?" She asked, interrupting Shinichi's rant. "Who's getting married?"  
  


"You are!" Conan threw his hands in the air in exasperation.  
  


Then, much to his chagrin, Ran began laughing.

**-TBC**


	6. There is Only One Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or any other character in lieu thereof. Suing me will just be a waste of time.  
**  
  
**

**Chapter 5:**

**There is Only One Truth  
  
**

  
She was still laughing five minutes later. "Me?" She gasped in between her laughter. "Get married? Surely, Shinichi, you know me better than that?"  
_I thought I did._ Shinichi gave her the _look_.  
  


Upon seeing that, Ran immediately tried to curb her laughter. "I'm sorry." She choked out. "I'm sorry. What on earth made you think I was getting married?"  
  


Shinichi reddened. "Well, you, uh, when, uh," Shinichi cleared his throat in an attempt to rationalize his thoughts. Now, if this was a murder case… "Lately, whenever I call, you stopped asking where I was and when I could go home,"  
  


Ran shrugged. "Because you always give me the same answer. And I thought asking you about that only makes you uncomfortable, so I stopped."  
  


"Uh, right," Shinichi mumbled. _OK, that actually makes sense._ "OK, what about Shinoda Akira and his proposal?" he demanded.  
  


"Akira-kun?" Ran asked. "I admit, he's cute," Ran almost laughed again at the crestfallen look that crossed Shinichi's face. "But he's not my type. And frankly, I'm not his either."  
  


"What?"  
  


"Apparently, Shinichi, your detective skills are getting rusty, probably why it's taking you _so_ long to finish your case." Ran giggled. "Akira- kun's father is an Olympic Karate coach. Akira-kun joined the men's karate club, saw me, and then offered for me to train with him and other delegates in preparation for the coming Olympics. That's his proposal."  
  


"That's the future your dad and he were talking about," Shinichi muttered so that only he can hear. "That's why he said he can make your dreams come true."  
  


"Satisfied?" Ran asked.  
  


"Wait, if he's not proposing marriage, why did he give you a ring?"  
  


"A ring?" Ran frowned. "Oh, _the_ ring," she then turned around and rummaged around her desk. Then, she saw the velvet box she was looking for and tossed it to Shinichi. "How did you know-" she began. Then she sighed. "Never mind. I know the answer, a little bird named Conan told you."  
Shinichi easily caught it. He opened the box and stared at what he saw.  
  


"It's a championship ring," Ran explained. "A little something that Akira- kun thought that he could use to convince me with." She sighed. "Remember when 

I won my first competition? I told everyone that one day, I would get a championship ring just like that."  
  


Shinichi closed the box and tossed back to Ran. He rubbed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming. "But your father said that Shinoda-kun will be stealing you away. And then your mother's objections. Then, you said that you'll probably live with Shinoda-kun's parents for a while,"  
  


Ran's eyes narrowed, a fact that didn't escape Shinichi. She was probably wondering how he could know so much detail when he was supposedly on the other side of the country working on a case.  
  


"Training would have to mean that I have to leave home and go to China." Ran explained. "That's where Akira-kun's parents are. Akira-kun's here on a temporary basis, because his student visa to China had expired. If I accepted their offer, I would have to continue my education there. That's why my dad felt as if he's stealing me away and why my mom objected." Ran grinned. "Alright, oh, great detective of the East. Other _evidences_ you'd like to throw at me to prove that I'm getting married?"  
  


Suddenly, Shinichi reddened. "The other day," he started. "I-uh-was here."  
  


"You were?" Ran demanded an answer. "Then why didn't I see you? What are you hiding from me?" She crossed her arms. "I'm warning you, if I don't like your answer..." She left the threat hanging, knowing full well that he got the message.  
  


"Eep." Shinichi ducked his head. "Well, it didn't seem like the best time."  
  


"What? Why?"  
  


"You were with Sonoko," he replied. "Talking about.." Shinichi's voice trailed off as his face became even redder.  
  


"What's that? I didn't quite hear the last word you said."  
  


"Undressing," he finished. "In front of a man,"  
  


Ran then turned red. "You heard that?" Then she groaned.  
  


"That's why I didn't think it was the right time to show myself. It seemed like a sensitive topic between women,"  
  


"We're talking about a physical exam." Ran finally replied.  
  


"A physical exam?"  
  


Ran nodded. "I had to undergo one if I want to join the Olympics. And since the school physician is a man..."  
  


"Oh,"  
  


"Shinichi, I'm not getting married." Ran told him. "I'm not old enough for that. Besides, the guy I'm waiting for hasn't even asked me yet. He's busy you know,"  
  


Shinichi's heart warmed at the Ran's hint as he gazed upon her face, made more beautiful by its red tinge.  
  


"I mean, Dr. Araide's swamped with work right now, but I'm willing to wait, no matter how long it takes." Ran added with a sigh.  
  


"What?" Shinichi exploded.  
  


Ran dissolved into fits of laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she said.  
  


Shinichi grumbled something incomprehensible. Ran then crossed her room to be closer to her best friend.  
  


"I can't believe you went all the way here just because you thought I was getting married." She shook her head in disbelief. "OK, I promise you that I will _not_ get married without introducing the guy to you first."  
  


"I would rather not have you get married at all," Shinichi grumbled.  
  


"What was that?" Ran asked with a frown.  
  


"Nothing, nothing,"  
  


"Well, hey, since you're here, want to go out for ice cream?" Ran asked. "A new shop opened while you were away and they have the greatest flavors."  
  


It didn't take twice to convince the great detective of the East to say yes...

~**TBC******


	7. A Walk in the Park

hey, sorry it took so long to come up with the last two chapters. two words --computer crash. grrr....  
thanks for those who reviewed. i appreciate it very much. =)

  
**anyway**, detective conan and all its affiliates do not belong to me. i'm just borrowing them and am not profiting from them in anyway. so please don't sue me.  
**  
  
**

  
Chapter 6:

**A Walk in the Park**

**  
  
**

"He's sort of Sonoko's boyfriend." Ran was saying. "And he convinced me that it's not all what it seemed. He said that I have to think it over really, really hard and decide whether I'm willing to give up everything for the Olympics."  
  


They ended up taking out the ice cream and walking in to nowhere in particular.  
  


"And you weren't?"  
  


Ran shrugged. "Well, he said that I have to give up my friends, my family, my school, even my love life. He said that even if other athletes were with you, it still gets a little lonely," she laughed. "I'm sure he's thinking about Sonoko when he said that. He said that sometimes he doesn't even 

have the energy to call her, let alone write her a letter."  
  


_Tell her, you cowardly baka._  
  


Though the two were walking side by side at a leisurely pace, a battle was going on inside of Shinichi.  
  


_But she might laugh at me, or worse, beat me up. I mean, after accusing her of getting married, this is hardly the time for a romantic stroll in the park._  
  


"Is something wrong, Shinichi?" Ran asked.  
  


"Huh? What?"  
  


Ran laughed yet again. "Your face," she replied. "It's like you've got a migraine going on."  
  


"Oh," he said. "It's nothing."  
  


"I know." She snapped her fingers for effect. "You're probably wondering if this is the right time and place to declare your dying love and affection for me,"  
  


The effect on Shinichi was just what Ran hoped for. His eyes became as big as saucers. His mouth seemed to have lost its hinges and just fell open. His face became as red as ripe apples.  
  


Ran's laughter became louder. "Relax," she said. "I was just teasing."  
  


It took a few more moments before Shinichi could compose himself. "You're in an awfully good mood today," he grumbled.  
  


"Of course." Ran told him seriously. "After all, it isn't everyday that I get to spend an afternoon with my best friend, you know."  
  


"Ran, I--"  
  


"Yes?" Ran asked as she looked at him expectantly.  
  


"About the case I'm on," he began. "It's fi--"but before Shinichi could finish his statement, a spasm of pain shook him as he fell to his knees in pain.  
"Shinichi?" Ran asked worriedly as she scooted down and placed her arms around Shinichi. "Are you alright? You suddenly look pale as a ghost."  
  


"It's nothing," he replied. "I just lost my footing for a second." Shinichi grimaced as he gritted his teeth as he stood up, pretending that nothing was bothering him. _It's that blasted cure. Haibara failed yet again. _"I'm sorry Ran," he said as he tried to conceal the pain that he was feeling. "About the case I'm on, I better get back to it. They're probably wondering where I am."  
  


Ran's face clearly stated that she didn't believe him. But all she said was a quiet, "I understand."  
  


"I have to go now. I'll call you as often as I can," he said as he half-limped, half-ran away from the woman he loved more than life itself. "'Bye Ran. And I'll see you as soon as I can."  
  


"'Bye," Ran called after him softly.  
  


* * *  
  


"It's span was less than the first cure," Conan was ranting at Ai Haibara after the effect of 'the cure' wore off.  
  


Ai frowned. "I wonder where I went wrong."  
  


Conan sighed in frustration. "I wasn't even able to tell her anything, not even about Conan,"  
  


"At least you were able to stop the wedding." Professor Agasa said brightly.  
  


"There wasn't even a wedding in the first place." Conan grumbled. "And it took Sonoko's boyfriend to convince her otherwise. I just made a fool out of myself."  
  


"Professor!" A sweet, singsong voice called. "I'm here to take Conan home."  
  


Almost immediately, the dark cloud on Conan's head disappeared, replaced by a pair of innocent baby blues and an extra-wide smile. "Ran-neechan!" He called.  
  


"Did you have fun today, Conan-kun?" She asked as she affectionately ruffled her hair. "I know I did,"  
Conan nodded.  
  


"'Bye, professor, and thanks for keeping an eye on him," Ran said as she took Conan's hand.  
  


The pair was fairly quiet as they walked home, one filled with thoughts of another, while the other was still stewing over his fallen hopes.  
  


_Today was supposedly Conan's last day._  
  


"Dad, we're home." Ran called as they entered the house.  
  


Conan's eyes widened as they stepped inside.  
  


"Good, Ran you're home." Kogoro Mouri grumbled. "This came in after you went out. I didn't know what to do with them. Then, he wandered off, muttering something about the place being a detective agency and _not_ a flower shop.  
  


Inside, the room was filled with bouquets of flowers of all colors. And on the coffee table was a giant box of chocolates.  
  


Ran reddened. "I wonder who they're from." She said as she tried to look for a card.  
  


"Are you looking for this, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked innocently as he plucked the card from an arrangement of red and white roses.  
  


"It's from Kurashige-sempai." Ran read the card. "This is so romantic. Wait 'till I tell Sonoko..."  
  


Conan groaned. Not again...  
  
  


* **END (or as they say in the Land of the Rising Sun, OWARI)** *  
  


  
A/N:  
So ends my first fan fic ever... And this is also the first time I've finished something I started, thanks to the reviews I've got. =)  
And I know, I know, Ran's OOC. But I figured crying after a "boyfriend" who disappeared will get old after a while. I mean, she bound to get over him, sooner or later...hehehe. I'm kidding. What I meant was if she trully loves Shinichi, she'd trust him, right? Although whether or not Shinichi deserves that trust is another matter...  
You can criticize me, but please don't flame me, I'm very sensitive. And my temper's worse than Ran's and Kaazuha's combined. And also, I'm just as prone to violence...


End file.
